The present disclosure relates to a vehicle seat to be mounted on a vehicle.
A cushion frame of a vehicle seat is fixed to a vehicle side via a lifter link and a coupling bracket, as shown in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2005-28971, for example. The lifter link is a member for vertically displacing the cushion frame.
The lifter link is swingably coupled to the cushion frame at an upper end thereof, and swingably coupled to the coupling bracket at a lower end thereof, so as to swing in a seat front-rear direction. The coupling bracket is fixed to a movable rail of a sliding device by arc welding or the like.
The sliding device is one example of a fixing member that fixes the vehicle seat to the vehicle. The sliding device fixes the vehicle seat to the vehicle in a manner such that the vehicle seat cars slide in the seat font-rear direction. Specifically, the sliding device comprises a fixed rail that is fixed to the vehicle, and a movable rail that can slide with respect to the fixed rail, and the like.